<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「乔治韦斯莱x你」If/Then——独唱颂歌*续 by highwaytoOreo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311003">「乔治韦斯莱x你」If/Then——独唱颂歌*续</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo'>highwaytoOreo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*G</p><p>*是HE！</p><p>*独唱颂歌的续篇</p><p>*假如前篇乔治没有给“你”选择，消除了“你”的记忆</p><p>*太想出去玩的旅游志产物（？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>弗雷德 韦斯莱 乔治 韦斯莱</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「乔治韦斯莱x你」If/Then——独唱颂歌*续</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>你的家人对于你的间隔年旅行安排表示了一定程度的困惑，因为你选择了和去年暑期相同的路线——出于某种你也未想明白的偏执。</p><p> </p><p>循着脑海中的路线，你在卡雷奇海边城堡的步行街上再次品尝了天空蓝的冰淇淋，该是世界第一美味的薄荷焦糖口味缺少了碎杏仁屑——你有点失望。日光里倒映着人来人往街道的玻璃橱窗一闪而过的模糊人影让你怅然若失。</p><p> </p><p>你在街角的面包店找到了那个身影，从货架上土耳其面包圈的圆眼里捕捉到他忧郁的气息。你当然不认识他，可是你却在为他难过——也许是为了他手里同样的天空蓝冰淇淋却融化在他手背而可惜。</p><p> </p><p>你能想象到陌生人琥珀色的眼睛和总喜欢勾起的嘴角。</p><p>这真的很奇怪——当他回头的时候你发现他确实有蜜糖般的棕色眼珠，却没有你想象中的顽皮表情。</p><p>你对自己跟踪狂的行为以及幻觉记忆暗自发笑。</p><p> </p><p>从宏伟的奥斯曼建筑群到古罗马遗迹，偶遇以弗所古城的特殊守护者——一只趴在面目模糊的雕像上的花斑猫，你在它慵懒澄澈的眼珠里再次见到了红发男人的倒影。</p><p> </p><p>迷人的跟踪狂小姐。他站在你身后，花斑猫轻盈而优雅地跃走，陌生又熟悉的红发男人弯着笑眼。</p><p> </p><p>旅途中的感情向来意外而发酵快速。不管从登上港口的游船时他替你挽起过长的裙角，或是在错综复杂的古老集市里轻握着你的手腕，你放任自己沉浸在一场名为乔治·韦斯莱的美好梦境里。</p><p>你选择在卡帕多奇亚上空的热气球里让梦境变为现实，鸽子谷的奇幻日落以及你环住他颈项的手臂让他忧伤又惊喜。当落在唇上的吻变得真实，你为自己的唐突偷偷松了口气。</p><p> </p><p>你们去费特希耶体验滑翔伞，你听见他奇怪地嘟囔着“火弩箭”和“光轮2000”。在爱琴海边的沙滩上观看一群不及他腰的小男孩教他踢足球——你得承认他在这时候有点凶。</p><p> </p><p>如果你在恰纳卡莱的沿街咖啡馆选择薄荷茶而不是土耳其咖啡，你们就不会在长胡子的店老板那里获得关于咖啡渣的古怪占卜。以至于直到穿越达达尼尔海峡的轮渡上，乔治都显得格外忧郁，软糖和拥抱也没能让他提起嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>格里波鲁小镇的房屋在海岸线上愈发清晰，你在他肩头醒来却几乎被他来不及遮掩的不安和压抑表情吓坏。</p><p> </p><p>想去维罗纳吗。乔治没头没脑问你。</p><p>不想。你脱口而出。</p><p> </p><p>你说起那尊青铜塑像，尽管卡佩罗路27号绿植树木环绕，但你从心底抵触那里恒留的怅然。你开玩笑说一定是意大利猖獗的小偷使你对那里留下不良的印象。</p><p> </p><p>那你弄丢了什么？</p><p>你看着乔治的眉眼有点茫然。</p><p> </p><p>坐在圣索菲亚大教堂广场边的咖啡馆，被观光客宠坏的鸽子在脚边蹦蹦跳跳，你却觉得它们或许应该被某个路过的顽皮小孩惊得扑棱着翅膀四散。乔治的脸庞在蜂蜜味的阿拉伯水烟烟雾里显得虚幻。</p><p> </p><p>乔治讲了一个故事，久到店主人给你们续上好几次碳片，而你喝了太多薄荷茶。“巫师”和“霍格沃茨“都比不上弗雷德·韦斯莱让你震惊，你的心里泛起在卡雷奇海边城堡步行街见到高个身影时的惆怅感。</p><p> </p><p>可是你什么都想不起来。</p><p> </p><p>乔治松开了一路上紧握着你的手，他问你想要这段记忆吗。</p><p>想。</p><p> </p><p>亲爱的、麻烦的、小傻瓜。</p><p>你终于发现薄荷焦糖冰淇淋缺少的并不是碎杏仁屑，而是弗雷德·韦斯莱温热的唇。</p><p> </p><p>泪眼里乔治像极了以弗所古城那尊面目模糊的残破雕像。</p><p> </p><p>等等。你喊住在稀薄烟雾起身离去的乔治·韦斯莱，你问他为什么弗雷德要擦去你的记忆。</p><p>痛苦的神色出现在玩笑店主的脸上。</p><p>因为你们相爱，乔治说，而弗雷德不想你余生都在为他难过。</p><p> </p><p>“那你最好现在擦去我关于乔治·韦斯莱的一切记忆。”你听见自己这么说。</p><p> </p><p>维罗纳不值得再去，但是你提出了乔治可以带你回陋居的更好提议。</p><p> </p><p>I still hear you in the breeze,</p><p>微风中残存着你的气息，</p><p>See your shadows in the trees,</p><p>树荫中模糊的你的身影，</p><p>Holding on, memories never change,</p><p>坚守这一切，人事变迁，记忆永不磨灭。 </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p> *我可不要在写这种东西了，不然我得成为一个被自己抖出来的刀子砸到jio的人了！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>